


Atlantis

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe finds Kal in Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the three-month interval between _Exodus_ and _Exile_. Spoilers for both episodes.

The last person that Chloe expected to find in Metropolis was Clark Kent. Sure, he was dressed to kill in crotch-hugging jeans and a black button-up shirt, and maybe the hair was a lot wilder, and the arrogant swagger was _definitely_ new, but none of it could hide Clark Kent. Who had just run away from home two weeks ago and had half the county looking for him. 

\- = - = - 

She watched him across the club all night. Her other friends had left around midnight; it was past one AM now and the club was just closing. Clark--or Kal, as she'd overheard the bartender call him--didn't seem to be in a rush to leave. She looked down at her watch--1:28, it said--and when she looked back up, he was gone.

Chloe gave a little whimper of defeat, but it was choked off as fingers closed around her throat. "Hello, Chloe."

Chloe gasped, trying to breathe. "Clark!"

The fingers around her throat tightened. "Clark doesn't live here anymore," Kal hissed. "What do you want?" He let her go then, coming around to stand in front of her and rake his eyes over her from head to toe. "I know what you want. Saw you watching all night." He pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and slid them on. "Follow me home, little girl, and you just might get some candy."

Chloe was fighting for breath as Clark propositioned her, half unable to believe what he'd just said to her, but she made little outraged gasps during the whole thing. "Clark!" she shouted again, as soon as his fingers had loosened their grip.

The smirk turned into a sneer. "Clark's dead, Chloe. Now either follow me home like a good little girl or shut the fuck up." With that, he strutted out of the club, catching his keys as the valet pitched them over.

The shiny silver sports car was the only car left in the parking lot, and Kal patted it lovingly as he looked up at Chloe. "I'll even make it easy for you to follow me," he taunted, pocketing the keys. Whistling, Kal walked away.

\- = - = - 

Kal was lounging against the balcony railing in front of his apartment, smirking down at Chloe as she came up the sidewalk.

It was more than a little unsettling to see the leer on her best friend's face. It was a _lot_ unsettling, actually, and Chloe was more than a little scared by the drastic personality change. Worried, too, and that trepidation seemed to dog her steps as she climbed.

She took the metal stairs, pulling herself up each one while not taking her eyes off Clark. The elevator would have been faster, but she was very afraid that if she took her eyes off him, he'd disappear the same way he had at the club. 

By the time she got to the right floor, the door to the large studio-type apartment was open and Kal was standing in the doorway. The first few buttons on his shirt were undone, and there was a dark-colored drink in his hand as he smirked. "Drink?" he asked casually, holding out the glass.

Chloe gave him an incredulous look as he offered it. "What the hell is wrong with you, Clark?" she demanded, snatching the drink out of his hand. "What is this?" She looked, and saw little carbonated bubbles popping in among the ice cubes. "Never mind--what are you _doing_ here, and what the hell is up with your attitude?" She took a deep drink of the Coke Clark had given her, and nearly gagged on the alcohol.

"Did I forget to mention the rum?" Kal was laughing as he took the drink back, and downed it in a few quick swallows. He put the empty glass down on the bar, ice rattling as he did, then turned back to face Chloe. "No more questions."

Chloe started backpedaling as Kal stalked towards her. "What do you mean, no _more_ questions, you haven't even answered the ones I just asked you!"

"That's right," Kal answered, still moving towards her steadily. "I didn't, and I don't intend to. I don't have to answer anyone's questions any more, least of all somebody working for the big… bad… Luthor man." He moved with a burst of super-speed and slammed Chloe up against the wall. "Don't deny it. Everybody in Metropolis knows it, they're all just wondering if he's fucked you, or fucked you _over_." He sniffed her gently. "I don't think they give you enough credit."

"Enough… credit? Luthor man? Clark, what are you talking about?" Chloe's mind was panicking as she was trying to figure out how to deal with the fact Clark knew about the investigation and her deal with Lionel Luthor.

"Oh, come on, Chloe," Kal purred, keeping her pressed back against the wall. "You're seventeen years old. You're not even out of high school yet. And you wouldn't have gotten in with the Planet without somebody's help. And since we all know Lex is out of the picture… that leaves one old man for you to be in bed with." Kal's hand stroked over Chloe's throat. "I don't blame you; I'd take what I could get too." His hand dipped lower. "My question for you is… is he the only one who can get this?" Kal boldly touched Chloe's breast through her shirt, his thumb scraping roughly over the nipple. "Hmm?"

Chloe's breath shot out of her in a huff as she realized that Clark didn't mean what she'd thought he'd meant, but right on the heels of that was the zingingly sexual touch that made her shiver. "Clark--"

Kal's hand tightened on her breast, squeezing painfully. "My name is Kal," he hissed.

Chloe squeaked in pain as Kal squeezed her tender breast, and then panted softly as he released it. But before she could say anything else, his hand came back, but instead of squeezing, he comforted, kneading and stroking the pained flesh. "Kal, I--"

"I know you want me, Chloe," Kal teased, his fingers busily comforting the breast he'd just abused. "You've always wanted me." Another squeeze, but it was teasing, not punishing. "And… if you hadn't told me after the tornados that all you wanted was to be friends, you could have had this before." Kal's fingers slid through the blond flips of Chloe's hair. "Lana didn't want me, not that way. She just didn't want you to have me."

Chloe's mouth was hanging open as she listened to Kal talking, and she shook her head. "No, you loved Lana." She couldn't quite think coherently, not with Kal's--Clark's, _her_ Clark's--body pressed up against her. What she'd really always wanted, ever since she'd kissed a fourteen year old Clark in his barn after school one day. What she'd always wanted; Clark, rubbing seductively and wantonly against her, and even as she wanted to say no, she rubbed back. "Kal…"

"That's right," Kal said softly, his hand sliding down into her shirt. "Make you forget that wrinkled old bastard in a heartbeat," he continued in a gruff whisper. "Take what's mine… what's always been mine… never gonna let you go, Chloe." Kal's hands tightened around her biceps. "You tell anyone where I am, or what we do here, and you will _never_. See. Me. Again."

Every time Kal paused, he shook Chloe to get his message across, and each rough shake wrung a pained squeak from her. "I won't tell," she whispered, cementing that promise with a flickering of her tongue across Kal's lip. "I haven't been a good friend lately but I promise you can trust me."

Kal laughed at that, licking his lips to get her taste off of them and he murmured in soft approbation. "I don't give a shit about trusting you, Chloe, I just want to fuck you."

Chloe gave a dismayed little whimper, but didn't get a chance to complain further as Kal kissed her. Whatever he'd been doing while he had been in Metropolis this month had certainly taught him how to use his mouth, and before she knew it, Kal had nearly completely taken her mouth over. His hands had dropped and were pinning her wrists to the wall behind her. 

It was Clark, Clark who she could never refuse anything. Who lied to her, broke her heart… who was, for once, being surprisingly honest with her. She didn't think; she just gave in. "Okay," she whispered, and the whispered agreement won her freedom from Kal's hands. Once she could move, her arms wrapped around his neck and hauled him close, sucking and biting at his lips as they pressed against hers. 

Kal smirked at her response, and then pulled away enough to push her towards his bed, but stopped in mid-motion. "No… I think I want to fuck you up against the window here," he said, turning her around and pressing her against the cool glass. His hands went down to her pants, unzipping her jeans and yanking her shirt out of the open waistband before dragging it up and over her head. Flung the shirt somewhere over his shoulder, but his hands were just as quickly occupied again with her bra.

Instead of bothering with the clasps and hooks, Kal simply broke the garment in half, watching in utter delight as Chloe's generous cleavage spilled out for his delectation. "Holy shit, Chloe. Had no _idea_ you were packin' these under there." Each hand rubbed over Chloe's breast, palm cupping the nipple as his fingers kneaded the firm flesh, lifting and stroking as he looked down. 

Then he gave a delicious smirk as he wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her, balancing her back against the cold glass window as he raised her up, his mouth capturing one hard nipple between his teeth, tugging it and sucking it. His fingers dug into her hips, kneading the flesh there as he pressed her back. His hands slid inside her jeans, working until his fingers found the moist crevice between her legs. 

Chloe gasped in surprise as Kal's strong hands snapped her bra in two, then moaned as his fingers worked over her breasts. The moan turned into an aborted squeak as he heaved her up like a rag doll and pressed her against the cold glass, her warm skin fogging it up and sliding a little on the wet surface as Kal leaned forward, pushing her against it. He growled into her shoulder as he felt her reacting, her back arching to draw Kal's twisting fingers deeper inside as he drew her nipple deeper into his mouth. 

Kal gave a chuckle into Chloe's nipple, tugging it hard with his teeth as he felt her moving, then letting it drop for a moment. "Like that, don't you?" he asked, hearing her little squeaks and cries of his name. "Figured you would." Two of his fingers thrust and stroked inside Chloe's body, slipping and sliding in the wetness that he wasn't even having to work for any more. "You _really_ like this. Guess that makes you my girl now," he said, a little possessively, tightening his grip on her. "Getting off on this, getting wet… do you know how hot you smell right now?" he asked her, dragging his wet fingers out of her body, up her belly, over her nipples so that he could suck them clean. "Fuck."

Chloe whimpered again, pushing back against his shoulders as he shoved her back harder against the glass, then let her legs fall to the floor as Kal moved. He got down on his knees in front of her, yanking down and ripping her jeans without consideration, taking the cotton panties with them. He separated them from the pile of denim that had been jeans and breathed them in, licking the crotch once before his tongue dove into the wet opening between Chloe's open legs.

Strong fingers pried her open, pinching the lips gently to see how firm and slick they were as his tongue battered its way in. Kal licked rapidly, savagely, flicking it back and forth with deep, raw hunger. His shoulders pushed her legs wider, so that she was almost straddling him as he licked. His teeth raked carelessly along the outside of her slit as his tongue drove in fiercely, then moved up to suck her clit with rough and rapid licks.

"Kal," she panted, one hand reaching behind her to brace herself on the glass, the other hand twining through his thick, dark hair as she moved. Her hips thrust, squirmed and wiggled, trying to get his tongue deeper, but when his teeth scraped over her clit, her head slammed back against the glass as the bracing hand locked in Kal's hair as well. If she had been herself, Chloe would have been mortified at the thought she was rubbing Kal's face all over her slit, but she didn't care, because it felt *good.*

Kal let her thrust against his face, just working his tongue and his teeth wherever she wanted them, his hands moving to steady her hips and keep her balanced as he licked. She was hot and wet and slightly addictive, and Kal tightened his grip on her legs. 

He pulled his entire face away, smirking up at Chloe with a glistening chin as he lewdly licked his lips, bunching three fingers together and sliding them inside her hungry sheath as he chuckled. "You'd do anything for a piece of this, wouldn't you?" he asked, thrusting his hips forward in invitation. His fingers slid out, and he sucked them clean again, giving an appreciative hum at the taste as he crawled back, letting her legs fall and her feet touch the floor again. 

Chloe's knees almost buckled as Kal stopped supporting her, but more importantly, stopped touching her. She gave a little whine, and her knees *did* give way as Kal moved back, opening his jeans and pushing them down around his thighs to reveal his cock. Hard and thick, foreskin taut around the shaft, Chloe couldn't help the little moan that escaped her throat as she imagined that length buried in her to the balls. 

Kal stayed on his knees, one hand stroking his cock. "Well? Come on, I don't have all day," he said, lounging back as he kept his hand moving rhythmically over his shaft.

Chloe gave a little shake of her head, but crawled forward anyway, climbing into Kal's lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. She shuddered as she felt the head of his cock sliding against her lips, and didn't have time to stop him or think anything about condoms, protection, or anything else as Kal's hips thrust up and his cock started to slide in.

"Fuck!" Kal swore, feeling the tight silky passage pulling him in as he pushed. His hands dug into her hips, mauling their full shape as he dragged her down, forcing her legs around his waist as he thrust in to the hilt. He rocked her in his lap as he buried the entire length in, rocked sharply when he felt her nails rake down his back, and he stood up, letting her weight shove her down as deep as she could take it as he pinned her back against the glass and started to fuck her.

Chloe's legs locked around Kal's waist as they rose up, her back arching to help her body slide more comfortably down the huge cock that thrust inside of her. She cried out as her head bounced off the window, but the hard pounding she was taking compensated for it.

She dug her nails into Kal's shoulders, leaning forward to kiss him. She tasted herself still on his lips and tongue and she sucked hard, licking almost frantically as she rode him. Fast and deep, the kiss got harder as she moaned, and let him take over the kiss. His tongue stabbed possessively into her mouth, and with each intrusion, Chloe tightened her legs and pushed down harder. 

Kal grunted as Chloe's muscles gripped his shaft tightly as he pulled out and slid back in, pulling away from the harsh kisses so that he could take one of Chloe's nipples in his teeth. He suckled roughly, pulling his head back and tugging the nipple out before letting it snap back, and he repeated the motion again and again. He was standing on his feet and driving her against the window with every lunge, and abruptly, he stopped. 

He withdrew completely, cock dripping with her juices as he let her drop to her feet, and before she could ask, he spun her around, pinned her to the glass so that her breasts were flattened against it, and entered her roughly from behind. His hands came up and kept hers against the glass so that she couldn't move, couldn't touch herself.

Chloe had been whimpering almost non-stop since Kal had found her breasts again, but the dizzying speed with which he moved her and positioned her, holding her in place with an arm across the back of her shoulders until he got seated again both scared her and sent fiery tingles of arousal and need up her spine and down to pool like molten lava between her legs. She pushed back against him, trying to shake him off for an instant before he penetrated her entirely again, and she heard her voice begging him for harder and faster. 

Kal's grip around Chloe's wrists was almost bruising as he pounded into her from his new leverage. She was lunging back against him, bending her back and lifting her hips to him so he could fuck her harder. Kal nudged her legs further open as she leaned against the glass, and his hands moved from her wrists to cover her hands, fingers interlocking together as he pulled her back against him. His arms lay over hers, muscles flexing as they held his weight up. His mouth found her ear, sucking the lobe between generous lips, raking his teeth over it as he brought their intertwined hands down to her slit. 

"Come on, baby," he grunted, sweat plastering their hair together as he rode her, the slick material of his shirt soaking up her sweat as it slid over her back. "Get yourself off, show me how much you like my cock, come on, Chloe, you want it, get yourself off."

She pressed her cheek against the window as she squeezed his hand tighter, then guided their fingers to her clit. She rubbed his rough knuckles over her sensitive little bud, little screams pulling out of her with each stroke. She let his hand go entirely and licked her fingers, sucking her juices off before bringing them back to her clit and rubbing the wet digits over herself.

Kal's hands let go of her and moved to her hips and her ass, squeezing the beautiful full globes before giving each one a sharp smack and a gentle massage to apologize for it. Her body jerked in reaction to the spanks, and Kal shouted as the tight convulsions of her sheath milked his cock to a startlingly-quick orgasm. 

The hot rush of come shot through Chloe's belly like fire, and the _feeling_ of Kal's cock twitching and spurting inside of her combined with the feeling of his semen spreading throughout her body and warming her to tingles sent her over the edge. She cried out Kal's name, muscles moving spasmodically as she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and holding her up as he moved again.

Kal dropped Chloe gently onto the couch, shouldering her legs open again as he lapped at her slit, red and raw from the hard use and oozing both his semen and her come. He slicked his fingers with the mixture, sliding them inside and stroking, feeling her muscles contracting around his fingers as he helped her draw out her orgasm for as long as possible. 

When it was over, Kal licked his fingers clean and sat on the chair opposite the couch, legs spread and limp cock peeking out of his jeans. "You can stay tonight, but I want you out first thing in the morning." His hand stroked idly over his cock as he talked, encouraging it to rise to hardness again. 

Chloe lifted her head from the couch, and rolled over onto her side so she could watch Kal. Her thighs pressed tightly together, and her breasts were framed perfectly as she slid her hand under her cheek to pillow it. The more that Kal stroked, the tighter together Chloe pressed her legs, and when that didn't help any longer, she started to gently rub them together. The motion of her lower body moved up her torso and caused her breasts to sway just a little, rubbing still-sensitive nipples against her arm, and she whimpered. "Kal?" she asked softly, reaching out.

Kal smiled at her. "That's my girl. Now get to bed before I change my mind about letting you stay here." He jerked his head to point over his shoulder, to the wide dais where his bed sat. 

Chloe sat up on the couch then, and looked for something to wrap around herself as she stood up. But there wasn't a blanket in sight, except on the bed, and she walked past Kal, hips moving enticingly and causing her breasts to bounce just a little. She stopped beside his chair, and looked down at his messy hair. "Aren't you coming?" she asked, putting just enough coy innocence in her tone to inflame Kal again. 

Kal's hand shot out and gripped her wrist almost bruisingly. "I'm a little out of your league, Chloe," he said, and pushed her towards the bed. "Next time? Ask. If I want a seduction, I'll ask Lex."

"If you can get past his wife," Chloe shot back, not knowing what to expect as she baited Kal. 

There was a long moment in which Kal didn't react, just rubbed his chest through his shirt. "Get the fuck out of my apartment."

"Oooh, did I strike a nerve?" Her nakedness no longer bothered her, because this was familiar territory. Baiting, barbing, hurting each other.

Kal shot out of his chair, towering over her and lifting her up by his grip on her arms. "I just didn't want to tell you that you're a second choice," he said easily. "Girls are easier to fuck when they think they're all that."

Chloe's throat bobbed as swallowed hard. Kal had made his point. "I'm sorry," she said. "It was--"

Kal dropped her on the floor in front of the bed, and shoved her towards it. "Either shut your mouth or use it for something _beneficial_ ," he said, motioning to his cock.

Chloe didn't say anything as she looked at Kal, who had never really told her to leave, only threatened her with it no matter how far she pushed him. She looked at the empty bed, obviously meant for two people, and then down at herself. After a moment of silent thought, she crawled into the big, blue-sheeted bed, and pretended not to notice when, a little over an hour later, Kal got into bed behind her and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. 

End


End file.
